User talk:Grünebanane
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Germany page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Wolfbln (talk) 04:50, August 14, 2015 (UTC) About Open Signal Hi Grünebanane. Thanks for your suggestion. I know this app/website and it's quite helpful. Generally, I don't like the discussions: which network is best in this or that country. So I'm reluctant with statements or rankings in the articles. Only when it's very evident, it's mentioned. Coverage is a very local aspect and changes from one place to the other. And the listings here are no ranking. It's very hard to determine an order in one country. In Italy TIM is the old state telco and has the most subscribers. So it's in the top spot. But - as you said - Vodafone has the better network in many places. Normally, the top spot has the best network. It's different in Italy, so it's mentioned in the article. The results of Open Signal are sometimes quite misleading. Take Germany for instance: Telefónicas two networks O2 and E-plus are already put together, even if there is only roaming between them on 3G right now. The 2G/GSM and 4G/LTE networks are still seperate and putting them together doesn't make sense up to now. According to Open Signal Telekom has the worst 3G network in Germany? Really? There is no other test confirming this. Same is true to the UK. Best coverage and speeds has EE according to all tests. Open Signal puts Three into the top spot. Not many British will agree to this. And it's not all about coverage. You need speed too. Well, there are speed test apps giving average DL speeds of the networks. But they are even less trustworthy than Open Signal. Because it depends on so many factors. I can't subscribe to your point that Open Signal is always confirmed by network tests, sometimes it is, sometimes it isn't. I think Open Signal can give you hints, which coverage to expect. But they are not always right. I don't know how we can feature this app on this WIKI. For some "fragmented" countries like India, it might be a good idea to mention it. In very exotic countries we on a very thin database with Open Signal and in developed countries there are other sources of information about network and speeds too. But again, it always depends on your location. Wolfbln (talk) 17:55, April 25, 2016 (UTC)(admin) All right thanks! Grünebanane (talk) 16:02, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Drei Austria Hi Grünebanane. Please stick to English here, even if we both are German. But this is a basic rule here, we all need to respect. Network status in Austria. The article is not protected in any way. I'm as an Admin am not responsible for outdated info, even if I try to keep it updated. But you can help me doing that. What Drei and A1 are concerned in Austria, it's a bit tricky. Drei won the ''Netztest ''of Connect close to A1. But this was based a lot on their 4G/LTE. Drei has LTE only on one single prepaid plan, but on A1 it's now on all prepaid tariffs and most of its resellers. So in reality for prepaid for many customers A1 will still be the better network to Drei because of LTE accessability. So please next time you see an old or any info to be updated, just update it. I welcome it and may check it only for accuracy. Only in the very few articles that are protected like on the main page, you can give a comment in this section or need to send me a personal notice. Thanks for your help. Wolfbln (talk) 17:49, June 18, 2016 (UTC) (admin)